in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRONtanker MEGANOUCEMENT!
Welcome to CITRONtanker's second MEGANOUNCEMENT! It is hotter than Blaze's fire out there, but I aim to cool you off with developments concerning the RP. Lets get started with a brand new character! Rocko Lives it Up! So, if you have not picked it up yet, I like Rocko's Modern Life- a lot. A kids shows, quote on quote, that very much appeals to adults, like many classic Nicktoons. Seriously, the dirty jokes I could find in this show are really skirting the censors. But enough of that. What will Rocko do in the RP, aside from a member of one of my TGCC, when I get involved? Obviously a protagonist, Rocko is often put into unfortunate, and often wacky scenarios, and what better way to expand on that than adding my crack team of characters to the mix? What could happen if he and Rose tried to learn about living in the modern world? What would Commander Tartar think of him? What would happen if Rocko and Galaximus met? If he met Spongebob and Lincoln, two fellow cartoonish crusaders, what would happen? The possibilties are shockingly endless. Garbage day is, indeed, a very dangerous day. Story Ideas *My and Fairy talked about potential fairy tales centered around IaLR characters. Things like Galaximus being the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk, or the rather clever idea of Tartar being the witch of Hansel and Gretel (cooking kids? Why not blend them?) Jenny could tell Nebula these stories, one by one, and of course, put her own spins on them. And I'm open for your ideas here too. Let your imaginations run wild! *A Salmon Run Story. It just feels natural at this point. *A Story where Galaximus manipulates C.Q. Cumber. *A story where Jenny, Rose, and Galaximus compete in a contest to show how well they can use their powers. And now, for something big... The Fearsome Five! Galaximus, Tartar, DJ Octavio, Squidkiller, Edgellie Godellia. Alone, they are mere pests- but their combined power could make them a formidable threat. When their plans to destroy Earth surface, the Gang must stop them all before it's too late. Is this the end of the Locked Room Gang? My five biggest villains are joining forces, in one Story idea I cannot get off the brain. Not to brag, but I'm pretty excited about where this Story could go. This may be a while off, and rightfully so (I really want this to be good) but please look forward to having the world of IaLR invaded by a giant Inkling, a telephone, a DJ octopus, his daughter, and a squid of the purest darkness. It's safe to say that good times are on the way on the IaLR Wiki. I strive to make myself better and more unique in my RP skills everyday, and I'm excited to unfold even more of my plans in the future. That's all for now, This is CIT- Wait- WHAT?! ???: 'They thought they zombified me- with that Sanitization process and all .... they were oh-so wrong. I was destroyed by my own friend- having no control over my own actions or thoughts. But I was inspired by her, her exploits and determination to succeed and have her freedom. Luckily, I found some of my free will, locked inside of me. I set out on my own journey, throughtout that cursed Metro, and escaped to this "promised land" they speak of. Am I friend? Or am I foe? I suppose that is for you all to figure out..... '''Rocko: '''And I thought my town was full of creeps. '???: '''It takes one to know one, buddy. Wow- everyone is here, indeed. '''Rocko: Meganouncements are very dangerous announcements. CITRONtanker, signing off. Category:Blog posts